


Живи моментом

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: День рождения Хенрика. А что если все было именно так?





	Живи моментом

— Ты пригласишь Тарьяй? — голос матери заставляет Хенрика вынырнуть из своих мыслей и подозрительно посмотреть на неё. С чего вдруг такой вопрос?

— Мы же вроде решили, что это вечеринка для самых близких? — неуверенно протягивает он.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вы с ним больше не друзья? — Сив, кажется, искренне изумлена. — Подумай об этом, Хенрик. Его нужно пригласить.

Он пожимает плечами и кивает, снова утыкается в телефон, чтобы спрятаться от немого вопроса в её глазах. Какими бы ни были мотивы матери, ей легко говорить. А как теперь взять и пригласить Тарьяй, если они не общались с конца июня? Как переступить через себя, отбросить гордость и признать, что ни одно из сказанных им тогда ужасных слов не имеет ничего общего с правдой?

***

Если бы Хенрика попросили написать сочинение на тему «Как я провёл это лето», у него был бы лишь один ответ — сталкерил своего… в общем, Тарьяй. Обойдёмся без определений, потому что с этим у Холма большая проблема. Он уже давно не пытается анализировать собственные эмоции, знает лишь, что испытал всю гамму: от гнева до уныния, от зависти до удивления, от ревности до восхищения.

Но все эти чувства затмевает одно, прочно обосновавшееся в его душе — Хенрик безумно скучает по Тарьяй. День за днем. Час за часом. Минуту за минутой. Скучает, скучает, скучает.

***

Оттягивать дальше уже неприлично, и Хенрик берётся за телефон. Номер Тарьяй по-прежнему в списке избранных. Что может быть проще? Одно нажатие на дисплей, пара гудков, и он услышит родной голос… Но как же страшно.

Еще несколько минут мысленных метаний, и он малодушно набирает сообщение.

«Привет. Отмечаю свой ДР во вторник в 7 вечера у мамы в ресторане. Буду рад тебя видеть».

Сообщение отправлено, и назад пути нет. Хенрик подходит к окну и грызёт ногти. Что угодно, лишь бы не гипнотизировать телефон взглядом в ожидании ответа. Слышит тихую вибрацию и боится узнать свой приговор.

«Я приду».

***

Он видит Ти, и всё то мелочное, гадкое, всё, что грызло внутри и в чём было стыдно признаться самому себе, внезапно растворяется, уступая место какой-то всепоглощающей радости. Он рядом. Тарьяй всего в двух метрах от него обнимается с Сив. Хенрик подходит к ним.

— Привет, Хенке, с днём рождения! — родной хрипловатый голос словно лекарство от тоски, и Хенрик чувствует, как губы расползаются в широчайшую улыбку.

Тарьяй протягивает ему букет роз, открытку и бутылку шампанского, и Хенрику хочется расхохотаться. Серьёзно, Ти? Набор для девочки-одноклассницы, с которой идёшь на романтическое свидание? Потом понимает, что именно таким шампанским они напились в Бергене в мае, и напряжённо вглядывается в глаза Тарьяй, пытаясь прочитать там хоть что-то.

Ти смотрит открыто и весело, и Хенрик будто под гипнозом встает рядом для фотографии, чувствует, как чужие пальцы случайно скользят по его шее, прежде чем примоститься на плече, и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.

***

Если и есть такое понятие как абсолютное счастье, то именно это испытывает Хенрик весь вечер. Вокруг него самые близкие люди, и он купается в их любви и обожании. Ему не хватает уверенности в себе, затишье в актёрской карьере больно бьёт по самолюбию, но сегодня он даёт себе передышку, разрешает не думать об этом, не пытается кому-то что-то доказать. Тем более, что этот кто-то сидит практически напротив и не просит ни о чём, лишь улыбается тепло и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

***

Когда Тарьяй за столом передаёт ему их выигранную в Бергене награду, у Хенрика перехватывает горло от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Да, в тот день, ровно четыре месяца назад, он тоже испытал абсолютное счастье. Отбросил сомнения, разрешил себе обо всём забыть на одну ночь и лишь чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать.

Он берет награду в руки, и, заметив, что его снимают на камеру, начинает позировать. Делает томное модельное лицо, пробегает пальцами по металлическим граням и замирает на мгновение под взглядом Тарьяй. Тот невозмутимо жуёт, но в его глазах пляшут чёртики, и зрачки расширены, как тогда на съемках, когда они были Исаком и Эвеном… Как той ночью в Бергене, когда они были Тарьяй и Хенриком. Да нет же, Холм, тебе кажется, кажется, кажется.

***

Он всё подсознательно ждёт, что Тарьяй встанет и уйдёт, но тот никуда не торопится. Наоборот весело болтает с Леа — ну, конечно, они же партнёры по съёмкам, какая ирония!

Все гости встают и начинают петь поздравительную песню, а Хенрик сидит и смущённо смотрит по сторонам. Обычно ему нравится быть в центре внимания, он — душа компании и наслаждается этим, но сейчас он чувствует, что его взгляд словно магнитом притягивает к Тарьяй (боже, что за сопливое сравнение, вычитанное им в какой-то статье об идеальных отношениях двух начинающих моделей), и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то заметил. Но не смотреть на него невозможно, ведь он так старательно поёт (интересно, репетиции мюзикла уже начались?) и от души хлопает в ладоши, словно большой ребёнок. Тарьяй, Тарьяй, Тарьяй.

***

Наступает время прощаться. Хенрик протягивает руку, чувствует ответное пожатие тёплых сильных пальцев, а потом Тарьяй улыбается и притягивает его к себе. Ну, а что, они же бро! Бро имеют право обниматься на прощание. И если при этом Хенрик всё же проводит пальцами по ёжику стриженных волос, о чём мечтал столько времени (они всё равно мягкие, мягкие, мягкие!), а Ти подозрительно сопит ему в шею, это ничего не значит.

— Я тебе открытку подписал, придурок. А ты даже не прочитал, — с наигранной обидой сообщает Тарьяй, выпуская его из объятий.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — у Хенрика срывается голос, он лихорадочно ищет какой-то повод, чтобы задержать Ти ещё хоть на чуть-чуть. — И я правда придурок. Это же невежливо. Ты открытку подписывал, старался, а я… Погоди, я её сейчас найду.

Хенрик подскакивает к столику, на котором свалены в кучу подарки, лихорадочно роется в них. Ну где, где, где она? Тарьяй подходит и вытаскивает открытку откуда-то снизу, раскрывает её и протягивает Хенрику.

Три слова. «Я так соскучился». И такое же странное сердечко, какое Ти рисовал на стекле на съёмках.

Господи, какое клише! Хенрику хочется засмеяться над всей абсурдностью происходящего. Он поднимает глаза на Тарьяй и видит всё тот же открытый тёплый взгляд, обволакивающий лаской, манящий, обещающий. В нём нет ни капли сомнений, смущения, стыда, зато безошибочно определяются сила и уверенность. И Хенрик сдаётся.

Он снова смотрит на написанные слова и шепчет:

— Я тоже.

А потом, поддавшись импульсу, хватает куртку и идёт к выходу.

— Ты со мной? — оборачивается на ходу.

— Я всегда с тобой, — хмыкает Тарьяй и идёт следом навстречу неизвестному.

Потому что жизнь — это сейчас, а со всем остальным они разберутся позже. Вместе, вместе, вместе.


End file.
